Anjo da Tristeza
by Luiz Malfoy
Summary: Asuka teve sua mente atacada pelo 15º Anjo. Shinji passou um mês dentro do seu EVA. Ambos os eventos os conduzem a um relacionamento que lhes beneficia de modos como eles não conseguiriam imaginar. Principalmente Shinji. - TRADUÇÃO


**N/A:** De Axiomatic.

Revisada e estendida por Gunman.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Neon Genesis Evangelion não me pertence, e sim a Yoshiyuki Sadamoto e aos Estúdios Gainax. Posto esta fic sem visar nenhum tipo de lucro.

**N/T: **Esta fic também não me pertence, ela é uma tradução da fic "Angel of Sorrow", de Gunman. O autor me autorizou a traduzi-la.

**P.S.: **A fic tem uma cena NC-17, então todos já estão avisados.

* * *

**ANJO DA TRISTEZA**

Fora um mês longo e difícil para o piloto adolescente conhecido como Shinji Ikari. Não que ele tivesse estado ciente disso. Depois de ter sido capturado dentro de seu Eva por um mês inteiro, sem memórias a respeito do que aconteceu ou de como ele tinha chegado até ali, Shinji estava lentamente readaptando-se à sua vida, ou do que tinha passado por ela.

Naquele momento, sua bela colega de quarto, Asuka Langley Sohryu, tentava seguir adiante com sua vida. Isso... até à sua luta com o 15º Anjo.

Duas semanas com Shinji em "adsorção" dentro de seu próprio EVA, e Arael, o anjo alado, tinha atacado.

Asuka foi posicionada para destruí-lo, mas suas armas não tinham como alcançar o Anjo, que estava em sub-órbita, ao redor da Terra. Mas o ataque alcançou-a. Um poderoso raio de luz perfurou as nuvens e atingiu Asuka, inundando sua mente com uma enxurrada de imagens indesejadas.

No entanto, aquelas imagens não eram as de sempre. Eram de seu distante colega de quarto: Shinji Ikari.

Em sua mente, ela viu cada ato cruel, cada tática de intimidação, cada insulto e cada observação em tom de menosprezo que ela já havia feito alguma vez contra ele. Mas o pior era o fato de que Shinji nunca se defendeu ou pareceu se importar. Não havia uma retaliação que fosse, seja física ou verbalmente.

Rei Ayanami conseguiu obter a Lança de Longinus e lançou-a em direção ao céu, destruindo o Anjo com um tiro perfeito, e perdendo a lança no processo.

A mente de Asuka pertencia a ela própria, uma vez mais, mas a evidência de tudo aquilo permaneceu. Como ela o havia tratado pessimamente, e como ele não tinha feito nada para merecê-lo.

Depois de Asuka e Rei terem retornado aos seus EVAs, para suas respectivas gaiolas, a ruiva alemã foi para a direita, para ver como a tentativa de recuperar Shinji estava se saindo. Incapaz de ser de alguma verdadeira utilidade para Ritsuko e sua equipe, ela decidiu manter-se ocupada, fazendo coros para Shinji ao redor do apartamento. O que surpreendeu Misato.

Ela também começou a ler a Bíblia.

Sua conversa com Shinji durante a batalha com o 9º Anjo tinha feito-a pensar no que eram os Anjos, e por isso ela começou a ler toda a literatura disponível sobre os Anjos que pôde encontrar.

Também começou a rezar.

Rezar para que Shinji voltasse para ela, para que ela pudesse pedir-lhe desculpas por todas as coisas horríveis que tinha feito a ele, e agradecê-lo por todas as coisas boas que ele tinha feito para ela.

Então, duas semanas depois, ela iria receber a sua chance.

Misato estava na plataforma, chorando e gritando com o gigantesco EVA, quase implorando para que "seu Shinji" fosse devolvido a ela. Segundos depois, o EVA púrpura literalmente tossiu o jovem e totalmente despido piloto.

* * *

Asuka deu um suspiro de alívio no mesmo segundo em que ela ficou sabendo que Shinji estava fora do EVA, e recuperando-se no hospital.

Ela correu tão logo encontrou algo adequado para vestir, sua saia preta com uma blusa branca, e encontrou a Primeira Criança já ali.

"_Que diabos essa bonequinha está fazendo aqui ?"_, resmungou ela, mentalmente, enquanto esperava pacientemente que a piloto de cabelos azuis saísse dali.

No entanto, quando ela o fez, a ansiedade de Asuka fez com que ela ficasse bem do lado de fora da porta, quando Rei saiu.

\- Foi boa a conversa, Primeira Criança ? - perguntou Asuka.

\- Sim - respondeu Rei, e depois se afastou.

Asuka apenas zombou da garota, e então um sorriso surgiu em seu rosto, enquanto ela caminhava até o quarto para visitar Shinji.

\- Ei, _baka_, como você está ? - ela perguntou-lhe, com um sorriso.

\- Uh... estou bem, Asuka. Como você tem passado ? - ele respondeu, mal percebendo o uso carinhoso de _"baka"_ que sua colega de quarto tinha acabado de utilizar.

\- A Garota Maravilha não lhe contou ? - ela perguntou, maculando-se para ser afetuosa com o uso daquele termo com Rei. Fazia isso porque sabia que sabia que Shinji também gostava dela.

\- Não. R-Rei Ayanami estava aqui quando eu me acordei. Eu não tive uma oportunidade de perguntar muita coisa a ela.

\- Oh, bem, então vamos ver. Você ficou preso dentro de seu EVA por um mês inteiro. A Garota Maravilha e eu matamos outro Anjo. E eu acho que Misato voltou com Kaji - ela disse a última parte praticamente sem nenhuma mágoa, uma vez que que ela estava mais preocupada com o bem-estar de Shinji do que com o homem que constantemente a tinha ignorado.

\- Oh, que bom para você, e... um mês inteiro ? - ele se engasgou.

\- Você parece surpreso. O quê, você esteve dormindo o tempo todo ? - perguntou ela.

\- Eu... realmente não me lembro de nada - respondeu ele, com honestidade.

Asuka inclinou a cabeça para o lado, quando olhou para Shinji. _"Ele realmente não sabe ?"_, ela se perguntou. _"Talvez ele estivesse dormindo"_.

\- Não precisa ficar preocupado, seu _baka_ imbecil. A Dra. Akagi diz que você vai estar fora daqui dentro de alguns dias. Acho que isso significa que nós precisamos ter outra festa ! - ela animou-o.

Shinji sorriu com isso. De certo modo, era bom ver Asuka com a sua usual animação. Isso, e ela não tê-lo insultado ou algo parecido com o que ele já tinha feito antes, desde que se conheceram. E ele gostou do modo como ela sorriu.

* * *

\- Vamos, Shinji ! Beba ! - Misato gritava, ao mesmo tempo em que ria e abraçava o rapaz com força.

Asuka resmungou, enquanto sua suposta guardiã sufocava o rapaz em seu decote.

"_Tinha de ser no meu decote em que Shinji devia estar com o rosto enterrado"_, a ruiva estava irritada. De repente, ela caiu em si. _"Mas o que... de onde diabos veio este pensamento ?"_, ela perguntou a si mesma.

Claro, Asuka estava gracejando consigo mesma. Ela sabia muito bem porque tinha pensado naquilo.

No início, ela não queria admitir aquilo, admitir que sentia a falta de Shinji, ou mesmo que importava-se com ele. Mas depois de seu encontro com o 15º Anjo, há duas semanas, ela estivera pensando muito, e desejando que a Terceira Criança voltasse.

E, agora, ele estava ali. De volta dos mortos, festejando com os amigos... e nos braços de outra mulher.

\- Asuka ? Você está bem ? - Hikari Horaki perguntou à sua amiga.

\- Sim ! Sim, Hikari ! Eu estou ótima ! - Asuka resmungou, enquanto colocava mais um refrigerante na boca.

* * *

A festa tinha terminado pouco antes das 10 da noite, com Toji e Hikari tendo de carregar um Kensuke meio esgotado até sua casa. Kaji ofereceu-lhes uma carona, que, a contragosto, eles aceitaram. Ritsuko partiu com Maya a tiracolo, e Rei foi a última a partir para a noite. Misato e PenPen retiraram-se logo depois que a garota de cabelos azuis foi embora.

Apersar de ter sido a festa de boas vindas de Shinji, o jovem piloto encontrou-se cuidando do lixo, mais uma vez. Para seu espanto, Asuka ofereceu-se para ajudar. Na verdade, ela se ofereceu para limpar a bagunça que as mulheres tinham feito, o que era mais justo.

Shinji colocou o saco de lixo na lata de lixo, e voltou para o apartamento. No entanto, uma vez que passou pela entrada, ele congelou. Asuka estava de pé, no corredor, bloqueando-lhe a passagem.

\- A-Asuka ?

O rosto dela contorceu-se em uma careta de irritação, seu lábio tremeu. Parecia que ela estava prestes a chorar.

Mais rápido do que ele imaginava, a ruiva lançou-se em sua direção, e passou com força os braços ao redor de seu corpo, chorando em seu peito.

\- Asuka ? - ele engasgou-se.

\- Eu sinto muito, Shinji ! Sinto muito ! - gritou ela, segurando com força a parte de trás da sua camisa.

\- O quê ?

\- Eu te tratei tão mal, desde que te conheci ! Mas você sempre foi tão amável comigo ! Eu sinto tanto !

\- Asuka, você não tem que...

\- Tenho, sim ! - ela chorava, apertando-o com mais força, os dedos revolvendo a pele dele através da sua camisa.

Os braços de Shinji cercaram-na e então a abraçaram, enquanto ela continuava a chorar. Após vários minutos calmos e bastante agradáveis, a ruiva se afastou e olhou nos olhos dele ansiosamente.

\- Shinji... - ela murmurou baixinho.

\- A... Asuka ? - ele engasgou, ao olhá-la nos olhos e vê-la com um olhar que ela não tinha antes.

\- Você pode... ficar comigo esta noite ? - perguntou ela.

\- Você tem certeza ? - perguntou ele, um pouco mais do que chocado com o que ela estava sugerindo.

\- Sim, Shinji.

Com um leve aceno de cabeça, ele viu-se sendo conduzido pela mão até o quarto de Asuka.

Uma vez que o casal encontrava-se aninhado sobre o futon de Asuka, a ruiva aconchegou-se firmemente contra Shinji, seus braços ao redor do peito dele, para segurá-lo bem próximo de si.

\- Senti a sua falta, Shinji - ela sussurrou para ele.

\- Eu também - disse ele, enquanto devolvia-lhe o abraço.

O casal tinha adormecido dentro de poucos minutos.

* * *

Tinha se passado uma semana desde a festa, e Shinji e Asuka tinham tornado-se mais próximos desde então.

Foi mais por causa do desejo dela, de não perder o jovem piloto, depois de revelar que ela tinha sentimentos por ele. Mais fortes, ela percebeu, do que por Kaji, o qual ela admitiu que não tinha sido nada mais do que uma primeira paixão.

Foi no início da segunda semana que Shinji repentinamente ficou doente e teve de ficar em casa.

A sua febre elevou-se até 38 graus Celsius, e ele começou a suar frio, e parecia sentir uma quantidade anormal de dor. Ninguém conseguia explicar porque, e ninguém podia ter previsto o que iria acontecer, quando sua condição deu uma guinada para o... espiritual.

A chuva lá fora caía pesadamente, quando Asuka voltou para o modesto apartamento, que a garota sempre achou que era pequeno demais. Mas era um para o qual ela viera para chamar de lar. Especialmente agora que ela tinha um namorado para chamar de seu.

\- Shinji ! Estou em casa ! - ela gritou.

Nenhuma resposta.

\- Hmm. Pensei que ele iria estar até agora. A febre não deve ter sido tão ruim assim.

Asuka foi até à porta e bateu nela.

\- Shinji-kun ? Você está acordado ? - ela gritou.

Nenhuma resposta.

Uma pancada mais acentuada foi premiada com um grito do outro lado.

\- Argh ! AHHH ! - um grito feroz de dor e de angústia foi ouvido do outro lado.

\- Shinji ? Você está bem ? - a garota gritou, batendo violentamente na porta.

\- Asuka ! Argh ! Não ! Não entre ! - a voz dele foi ouvida de dentro do quarto mais uma vez.

\- Shinji, o que está acontecendo ? - ela gritou novamente, desta vez empurrando a porta, apenas para encontrá-la obstruída. _"O quê, ele colocou algo na frente da porta ?"_, pensou ela, enquanto continuava a pressioná-la.

\- Não entre ! - ele chorou novamente - Argh !

Asuka estava muito preocupada com a situação dele.

\- Shinji, você está me assustando ! O que há de errado ?

\- Asuka, por favor, apenas fique longe !

\- Já basta. Eu vou entrar ! - ela chorou depois de ter lançado o ombro contra a porta e forçado o seu caminho até o pequeno e escuro quarto, a cadeira que se sustentava contra ela vindo em direção à cama - Shinji ? - ela gritou, mas não viu nada.

Foi então que ela parou, ao ouvir um fraco gemido de alguém, no recanto mais distante.

\- Shinji ? - ela perguntou, enquanto aproximava-se do recanto obscurecido.

Ela deteve-se quando o clarão dos relâmpagos da tempestade, lá fora, encontravam o caminho até o recanto obscuro de Shinji, ela ofegando ao ver o que tinha sido iluminado.

Na verdade, duas coisas.

\- Oh, Shinji ! - ela gritou, enquanto movia-se até à porta de entrada, para apertar o interuptor e iluminar o quarto escuro.

À medida em que a luz iluminou o quarto, Asuka foi capaz de ver plenamente tudo o que estava ali.

Encolhido no recanto escuro de seu próprio quarto, Shinji agarrou a si mesmo, agarrando seus joelhos em posição fetal, nu da cintura para cima, com o corpo brilhando com sangue, suor e lágrimas. A partir de suas omoplatas, eram projetadas duas grandes asas angelicais, as puras penas brancas manchadas de sangue, onde haviam rasgado através da pele, em suas costas.

\- Oh, Shinji ! - ela chorava, ao mesmo tempo que caminhava até ele.

\- Me desculpe, Asuka ! Eu... eu não... eu não sei o que aconteceu... e eu... por favor, não olhe para mim ! - gritou ele, as lágrimas descendo copiosamente agora - Por favor, vá embora. Eu não... eu não quero que você veja isso - suplicou ele, enterrando o seu rosto nas mãos.

\- Por que eu não faria isso ? - ela perguntou-lhe.

\- O quê ? - ele perguntou, um pouco confuso.

\- Por que eu não iria querer vê-las, Shinji ? Elas são lindas - disse ela, ao se abaixar para gentilmente acariciar a sua asa esquerda encrespada.

\- Como... como você pode dizer isso ? - perguntou ele, obviamente confuso.

\- É muito fácil, Shinji. Eu acho isso, eu falo isso - disse ela, enquanto continuava a acariciar suas asas.

\- Asuka... você... você não deveria... - ele começou a falar, mas foi interrompido.

\- O que eu não deveria ? Estar aqui ao lado do meu namorado, quando ele está assustado, confuso e com dor ? - ela interrompeu-o, empurrando a asa gentilmente para o lado, a fim de encará-lo diretamente.

\- Mas, Asuka, eu sou...

\- O rapaz por quem eu me importo. O rapaz que coloca as necessidades dos outros à frente das suas. Aquele que nunca ficou dentro de seu EVA por orgulho ou reconhecimento - disse ela, formando uma concha com as mãos e segurando o rosto dele - O rapaz que eu amo.

\- Eu amo você, também, Asuka. Mas... isto é...

\- Algo com o qual nós vamos lidar. Juntos - ela assegurou.

\- Você promete ?

\- Com todo o meu coração - disse ela, enquanto trazia os seus lábios contra os dele.

Shinji deslocou-se de sua agachada e encolhida posição, no chão, e envolveu os seus braços ao redor do corpo dela, abraçando-a bem perto de si e com firmeza, e rapidamente os seus beijos tornavam-se inflamados de paixão.

O relâmpago entrou, uma vez mais, as luzes no quarto dele subitamente apagaram-se. Asuka, decidida, acariciou gentilmente o rosto de Shinji, antes de agarrar a camisa que ela usava e puxá-la sobre sua cabeça.

\- Asuka ! - ele engasgou quando viu o sutiã de cetim branco.

\- Isto é o quanto eu amo você, Shinji - disse ela, alcançando as suas costas para soltar o fecho - É a única coisa que posso fazer para realmente convencê-lo de que eu nunca vou deixar você, não importando a sua aparência ou o que lhe aconteça - disse ela, enquanto a roupa caía no chão - Você é o MEU Shinji Ikari. E eu não vou deixá-lo enfrentar esta nova... condição, por si só.

Ele aproximou-se de Asuka, e gentilmente tocou o seu rosto.

\- Sou eu, Asuka-chan ?

\- Sim, meu amor. Eu quero isso, eu quero você, mais do que qualquer outra coisa - ela sussurrou-lhe.

\- Mais do que Kaji ? - ele perguntou ao vê-la esfregar as mãos sobre o seu peito, fazendo com que as batidas de seu coração se acelerassem.

\- Aquilo foi a luxúria, Shinji-kun. Não amor. Não como o que eu sinto por você - disse ela, deixando cair as mãos até à cintura, e deixando que a saia caísse ao redor de seus pés. Ela então alcançou e tocou-lhe a asa direita levemente, ele encolheu-se por reflexo - Eu acho que você tem de ir mais além - disse ela, com um sorriso.

Shinji puxou Asuka, corada, contra si, e devorou a boca dela com a sua própria.

Com a paixão entrelaçada, ambos tornaram-se amantes, ambos concedendo um ao outro apenas o que havia em seus corações.

* * *

**(NERV, vinte e quatro horas depois)**

\- O que você quer dizer com "o EVA" fez isso com Shinji ? - Misato gritou.

\- É a única explicação que me ocorre, Misato ! - Ritsuko gritou-lhe de volta.

Enquanto as duas mulheres mais velhas argumentavam, Shinji estava sentado na mesa de exames, com Asuka sentada muito perto dele, os braços dela ao redor de seu peito, o braço e a asa esquerda dele envolvendo o corpo dela.

Após algumas horas depois de ambos terem tornado-se um, seguidas por um sono profundo, os dois jovens foram encontrados pela sua guardiã, que, naturalmente, pensou que estava bêbada quando viu Asuka dormindo com um anjo. Obviamente, quando Misato acordou, na manhã seguinte, para encontrar Asuka limpando manchas de sangue do modo como pudesse, das novas asas de Shinji, a mulher mais velha desmaiou.

Difícil.

Quando ela acordou, ela imediatamente entrou em pânico, e trouxe tanto Shinji quanto Asuka para uma nova bateria de testes, com a nova condição dele.

Asuka nunca saiu do lado dele.

Após várias horas de numerosos testes, usando cada máquina e método no qual Ritsuko pudera pensar, a cientista loira chegou a uma única conclusão: aquele extenso período de tempo de Shinji, de um mês, na Unidade 1, de algum modo, alterara a sua biologia. Os efeitos foram, aparentemente, um par de asas de anjo, isso sem mencionar o aumento de sua força e resistência (que Asuka poderia testemunhar), a visão melhorada, a capacidade de voar.

O final era algo que Shinji ainda tinha de testar.

Apesar disso, Ritsuko não podia oferecer uma explicação melhor para o que tinha acontecido com o rapaz.

\- Tem de ser alguma coisa ! - Misato gritou.

\- Não tem como ! Eu estive olhando ! - Ritsuko berrou.

\- Você sabe mesmo o que é que você está procurando ?

\- Você quer fazer uma tentativa ?

\- Eu vou quebrar você, se não me contar o que há de errado !

\- O que há de errado é o seguinte: Shinji tem um par de asas brancas, como as de um pássaro ! Isto é o que há de errado ! - ela explodiu - E, além do mais, eu não sei como reverter isso ! Por tudo quanto eu sei, nós vamos ter de cortá-las !

\- UMA OVA QUE VAI ! - Asuka gritou do outro lado da sala.

As duas mulheres olharam e viram a garota ruiva segurando firmemente ao seu namorado, agora com asas de anjo.

\- Ninguém vai tocar em Shinji ou em suas asas, entenderam ?!

\- Ela estava brincando, Asuka - Misato garantiu.

\- Isto. Não. Teve. Graça ! - ela afirmou.

Um gentil abraço do rapaz ao lado parou com a sua discussão.

\- Vai ficar tudo bem, Asuka - disse ele.

\- Você tem certeza, Shinji-kun ? - ela perguntou.

Ele beijou a testa dela suavemente.

\- Tenho certeza.

* * *

Nenhum outro Anjo atacou a cidade depois disso.

Levou um ano inteiro até a NERV ser finalmente dissolvida e os EVAs serem desativados.

Shinji e Asuka compraram um pequeno e agradável pedaço de propriedade nas montanhas e lá se estabeleceram, longe dos olhos curiosos do público. Shinji tornou-se capaz de abrir as asas e levava Asuka para voar regularmente, uma vez que ele mesmo havia dominado isso.

As únicas pessoas que se preocuparam, ou se esforçaram, em visitá-los foram Misato e Hikari, e ambas foram capazes de guardar o segredo de Shinji. Embora Hikari tenha recusado educadamente a oferta de Asuka de deixar Shinji levá-la para voar.

Anos mais tarde, o casal foi abençoado com dois filhos, ambos com asas de anjo, como Shinji. A única diferença era que eles eram capazes de retirá-las de seus corpos, para escondê-las totalmente. Eles tinham um menino chamado Kaworu, que tinha asas prateadas, e uma menina chamada Yui, que tinha asas cor-de-rosa.

Por alguma razão, Shinji sentia que aqueles eram nomes apropriados.

* * *

_**OMAKE - LEMON**_

\- Eu quero isso, eu quero você, mais do que qualquer outra coisa - ela sussurrou-lhe.

\- Mais do que Kaji ? - ele perguntou ao vê-la esfregar as mãos sobre o seu peito, fazendo com que as batidas de seu coração se acelerassem.

\- Aquilo foi a luxúria, Shinji-kun. Não amor. Não como o que eu sinto por você - disse ela, deixando cair as mãos até à cintura, e deixando que a saia caísse ao redor de seus pés. Ela então alcançou e tocou-lhe a asa direita levemente, ele encolheu-se por reflexo - Eu acho que você tem de ir mais além - disse ela, com um sorriso.

Shinji puxou Asuka, corada, contra si, e devorou a boca dela com a sua própria.

Suas asas esticaram-se para a fora e empurraram a porta do seu quarto, fechando-a, enquanto Asuka puxava-o para a cama. Ela deitou-se primeiro, alçando suas mãos para puxar o piloto alado até o corpo dela. Ela puxou os seus lábios até os dela, inserindo instantaneamente a língua em sua boca, enquanto ele colocava o seu corpo por sobre o dela. Sob os seus braços, Asuka alcançou e correu os dedos por suas novas penas, enquanto Shinji passava os braços ao redor de seus ombros, para poder manter a cabeça perto da dela, para beijar. Ela sentiu uma pontinha de tristeza quando descobriu as bordas da sua carne, a partir de onde as asas tinham surgido. Ela tinha certeza de que fora doloroso para ele.

Eles se beijaram por vários minutos, os corpos esfregando-se um contra o outro, enquanto eles lentamente estudavam um ao outro. Normalmente, aquilo o teria assustado, mas como ele tinha outros, mais bíblicos, assuntos para se preocupar agora, era bom encontrar consolo nos braços de alguém que se importava com ele.

\- Shinji ! Mmmm !

\- Asuka ?

\- Venha agora. Faça de mim uma mulher, meu anjo !

Suas pernas separaram-se, enquanto ele posicionava-se nervosamente diante dela. Ela devia ter compreendido a sua indecisão, e arrastou os dedos sobre seu peito.

\- Não fique nervoso, Shinji-kun - ela sussurrou para ele.

Shinji soltou um suspiro e abaixou-se lentamente até o corpo dela, esticando-a tanto quanto podia. Ela ficou tensa enquanto ele a empurrava, levando as mãos ao redor de seu pescoço, e abraçando-a firmemente, enquanto ela sentia-o preenchê-la por completo.

\- É ruim ? - ele perguntou-lhe.

\- Não - ela engasgou - É... a minha primeira vez.

\- A minha também.

\- Então seja gentil comigo.

Shinji beijou-a lentamente, enquanto empurrava para frente e para trás, fazendo-a gemer pesadamente, como ele.

\- Você é tão linda, Asuka - ele murmurou, enquanto sentia os seus quadris.

\- Você diz isso... agora, AH ! Você já tinha pensado assim... antes ? - ela engasgou quando ele inclinou-se para suavemente sugar o seu pescoço. Ela prendeu a respiração e sentiu-se apertar em torno dele.

\- AAAAHHHH ! Sim, Asuka - ele engasgou - Oh, Deus, Asuka !

\- Eu gosto... do modo como você pensa - ela sorriu, enquanto ele continuava dentro dela.

Sua dor tinha passado rapidamente, agora nada mais a preenchia além de prazer. Ele beijou suavemente os lábios dela, e afastou-se com lentidão, enquanto seus fortes gemidos enchiam a sala. As únicas palavras que ele conseguia entender eram os pedidos de mais rápido e mais forte, de Asuka. Ela parou quando o seu ritmo aumentou, como se fosse uma britadeira dentro do corpo dela.

\- Não se reprima, Asuka-chan ! - ele ofegava em seu ouvido, sua própria libertação estando cada vez mais próxima.

Ela jogou a cabeça para trás e gritou o seu nome, uma onda de prazer surgindo através de seu corpo, como se fosse uma onda de choque em miniatura, quando ela se fechou e apertou-o com força.

O casal abraçou-se com força, e então Asuka afastou-se dele, virando-se, as costas dela se pressionando contra o seu peito.

\- Asuka ? - ele engasgou, quando ela levantou os braços para envolvê-los ao redor do seu pescoço.

\- Você ainda não acabou comigo, querido - disse ela, virando-se para pressionar seus lábios nos dele.

O beijo foi breve, e então ela caiu de joelhos na frente de Shinji.

\- Como eu disse, você ainda não acabou - disse ela, com a voz rouca, respirando profundamente.

Shinji entendeu o recado, e então ele agarrou firmemente os seus quadris e entrou dentro dela novamente. Asuka gritou quando ele lentamente começou a pressionar para dentro e para fora.

\- AH ! Não, pare ! Shinji ! Por favor ! Não ! Pare ! - ela ofegava, quando o rapaz alado encurralou-a ferozmente por trás.

Ele manteve seu ritmo enquanto inclinava-se para frente, com as mãos alcançando e segurando com as mãos em concha ao redor dos seus seios perfeitamente formados, enquanto os lábios dele beijavam os seus ombros suaves como seda.

\- Você está gostando disso, minha doce Asuka ? - ele perguntou, ao puxá-la com as mãos, para sentar-se diretamente em ambos os seus joelhos.

\- Sim, Shinji. Você está... você está fazendo isso maravilhosamente ! - ela gemeu, virando a cabeça para trás, para beijar os seus lábios suavemente. O beijo tornou-se apaixonado, quando suas línguas entraram em ação - Oh ! Meu anjo ! Eu te amo tanto !

\- Você é o meu anjo, Asuka ! - respondeu ele, enquanto continuava dentro de seu jovem corpo, que se contorcia.

Shinji abraçou firmemente o corpo dela, enquanto aproximava-se, a ruiva gritando, assim como ele.

Ele abraçou-a firmemente, enquanto sua respiração desacelerava, o suor escorrendo de seus corpos, enquanto suas mãos moviam-se lentamente, deixando um rastro em seu torso e nos lados de sua cintura.

\- Eu te amo, Asuka - ele sussurrou para ela.

\- Eu também te amo, Shinji - ela devolveu o sussurro - Sabe... algumas pessoas podem achar que isto é irônico.

\- O que você quer dizer ?

\- Um anjo, fazendo amor com um demônio. Uma garota-demônio, isso sim - disse ela, com um pequeno sorriso.

Ele beijou um dos lados de seu rosto com ternura.

\- Eu nunca achei que você fosse um demônio. Apenas uma garota, a quem eu amo muito.

O casal lentamente caiu na cama, Asuka às costas dele, e Shinji no torso dela, os braços dela puxando-lhe a cabeça para descansar confortavelmente em seus seios macios.

* * *

**N/A: **Já fazia um tempo que eu não atualizava ou postava algo. Atualmente, estou trabalhando na atualização destas histórias, e as postarei em breve.

Esta é apenas uma oneshot que eu quis escrever desde que a li pela primeira vez.

Esta fic é uma versão estendida da fic do próprio Axiomatic, "Angel of Sorrow". Eu gostei tanto da história, que achei que ela estava muito curta, e precisava ser estendida.

Então, eu a escrevi.

Espero que todos que gostem desta fic deixem-me uma boa review sobre o que acharam dela.

Também, originalmente, eu queria adicionar uma cena de sexo, aqui, mas decidi que não. Mas depois, no último instante, achei que algumas pessoas ficariam chateadas se eu não a escrevesse, e, então, foi o que eu fiz.

Está no omake. Aproveitem.

* * *

**N/T 2:** Depois de muito tempo, saiu uma segunda tradução de Neon Genesis Evangelion - a original foi escrita muitos anos antes de o volume 14 chegar às bancas do Japão, do Brasil e do resto do mundo, só para constar. Eu até achei que ficou OoC, mas gostei tanto que decidi traduzir mesmo assim. E foi mais difícil do que a média, porque foi uma tradução do inglês para o português.

Mas espero que quem lê-la goste dela. E, se sim... reviews, please ?

**N/T 3:** Para ser sincero, a nota do autor ficou entre a fic propriamente dita e o omake. Mas não gosto de interromper uma fic assim para depois voltar com uma ou mais cenas - eu acho que isso quebra muito o clima - por isso decidi colocá-la no final de tudo.


End file.
